


Late Night Rambles

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Late at Night, M/M, Pointless, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Yurri can't help but stay up late at night, pondering him and Viktor's relationship.





	Late Night Rambles

Fingers interlocked, thighs tangled together. Sleepy mumbles filled the air, the word love being the most prevalent. Viktor said everything that was on his mind. He told Yurri what he liked about him, what he needed to improve on and how to do so. That is what Yurri learned to adore from Viktor. Nothing had a hidden meaning, Viktor always meant exactly what he said. Life was much too murky as is, Viktor saw no point in being vague. 

Yurri lay on his back, now alone, unable to sleep. He could never exactly put a name to their relationship.  _ Friends? Maybe. Lovers? Maybe.  _ He wasn't sure if that's how he wanted it to stay. Things didn't exactly spell themselves out. Yurri was apprehensive to make assumptions about what they were as a couple, as not to be wrong.

“Damn it.” The man mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist. Tears welled in those gorgeous earthy eyes, but he wasn't sad. He wasn't even sure how he felt anymore. Nothing made sense, nothing was clear. He understood Viktor, why he was so straightforward. 

Yurri could feel his phone buzz. He picked it up, narrowing his eyes at the glaringly bright screen. He smiled a bit once seeing that he received a text from Viktor. Warmth spread from his chest all through his body as he clicked on the notification. 

“I’ll be back at 4:30 tonight! Can't wait to see u!!! Love u lots <3” Attached was a picture of an exhausted, disheveled Viktor on a plane, giving a tired smile to the camera. He looked like his hair hadn't been combed in a few days, but he was still strikingly handsome. 

“I love you too!!! I can't wait to see you!” Yurri set the phone back down. He was tired. He wanted to talk to Viktor in person. He wanted to hold him close, to kiss him, to just listen to him talk forever.

Yes, this was love. Platonic was much too weak of a term to describe how Yurri felt when he looked at Viktor. Love described it perfectly. Maybe their relationship didn't need to have a name, maybe the feeling was enough to describe it. 

Yurri found himself dozing off, a warm feeling spreading all through his body. As Yurri's eyes fluttered close, all he could think of was how nice Viktor’s hands felt in his, and how nice it would feel when Viktor came back.

_ Life is good. _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me staying up and writing... sorry.


End file.
